


Don't Judge A Man By His Boxers

by galerian_ash



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/pseuds/galerian_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...What is that?"</p><p>That question, delivered by Bunny with a perfectly flat and deadpan voice, ranked pretty high on Kotetsu's list of things he didn't want people to say when they were currently staring at his crotch — if he'd had a list like that to begin with, that was.</p><p>"My... erection?" he tried. His <i>rapidly wilting</i> erection, to be precise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge A Man By His Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://tiger-and-bunny.livejournal.com/134240.html), 2011-08-11.

Kotetsu had always been careful not to compare Bunny to Tomoe.

Despite that, there was no denying that the heavy fear in his stomach was identical to the one he'd felt years ago, when he'd proposed to Tomoe. Which was stupid, really, because it wasn't as if he was _proposing_ to Bunny — but that just made it worse, didn't it? A proposal indicated a romantic relationship of some sort; even if Tomoe had said no, it wouldn't have ruined what they already had.

This was different. The fear might be identical, but Kotetsu stood to lose a lot more.

His speech was practiced, words rolling off his tongue without any conscious effort. He kept his hat pressed against his chest in a solemn gesture, and met Bunny's eyes without flinching.

It was an amazing act.

"...What?" Bunny said, apparently not impressed by his partner's acting skills.

Well, alright. Not quite the reaction he'd been hoping for, but it was better than a flat out rejection. Clearing his throat, Kotetsu prepared to launch into his speech once more.

"There's something I need to tell you. It need not change anything, unless you want it to, and-"

Bunny held up a hand, effectively interrupting the flow of words. "No, not the whole thing. Just... the important part."

If Kotetsu gripped his hat any harder, there'd be finger-shaped holes in it by the time he let go. "Ah, right. I l-like you. That is to say, I'm in love with you."

Bunny's stare was blank, as if the words still hadn't penetrated. Really, wasn't it Kotetsu who was supposed to be hard of hearing? "Uh, hello?" he tried, waving a hand in front of Bunny's face.

"You'll never cease to surprise me, will you?"

Kotetsu had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but it sure sounded like he better start salvaging what could still be saved — he had a speech prepared for that, too. "Sorry, just forget about it if you can. All I wanted was to tell you; I had no delusions beyond that. I only-"

"You misunderstand. I meant it in a good way, Kotetsu."

"Wait, what?"

Bunny offered him a lopsided smile that did wonders in easing the disappointment that had held his heart in a merciless grip.

"I've been trying to find the words to tell you the same thing, for a long time now. I never expected that you'd beat me to it."

Oh. _Oh._ "Really?" he squeaked, because Kotetsu Kaburagi was an idiot who had never learned the importance of not looking a gift horse in the mouth.

Bunny, however, didn't seem to mind. His smile only grew wider as he stepped forward, almost erasing the space between them. "Yes," he said, voice no more than a soft exhale. "Really."

Kotetsu hadn't planned a speech for this outcome. So he acted instead, reaching out to pull Bunny close and eradicate the final distance between them.

The kiss was awkward at first, nothing but teeth clattering and noses bumping. Then Bunny growled into his mouth — a sound that went straight to his groin — and the kiss changed. A tongue wrestled with his for dominance, and Bunny's arms went around his waist to hoist him even closer.

Kotetsu was the one who finally broke away, panting. It was a bit frustrating to realize how much better shape Bunny must be in, seeing how he didn't even pause for breath before he renewed his efforts; kissing and licking a fiery path down Kotetsu's throat.

That slight feeling of annoyance was quickly washed away by pleasure, as Bunny jammed his thigh between Kotetsu's legs. Moaning, he began grinding against it.

Not until he realized Bunny was unbuttoning his pants did he regain a bit of his composure. "Wait," he gasped.

Bunny raised his head, green eyes utterly serious despite their glazed sheen. "Haven't we waited long enough?"

Kotetsu swallowed. He didn't trust his voice, so he simply stepped back to let his pants pool at his feet before stepping out of them altogether. That should be answer enough, shouldn't it?

Except Bunny's eyes were fixed straight at his crotch. Normally, that wouldn't be a bad thing — it'd be quite flattering, even. But the stare was utterly blank; the only emotion to be found was in one eloquently raised eyebrow.

"...What is that?"

That question, delivered by Bunny with a perfectly flat and deadpan voice, ranked pretty high on Kotetsu's list of things he didn't want people to say when they were currently staring at his crotch — if he'd had a list like that to begin with, that was.

"My... erection?" he tried. His _rapidly wilting_ erection, to be precise.

The look on Bunny's face was a blast from the past; distaste coupled with an exasperated side dish of is-he-really-that-stupid (a rhetorical question).

"Not that," Bunny hissed, somehow managing to make the words sound like they were dripping poison. Any second now he was bound to start calling Kotetsu 'old man'. "What are you _wearing_?"

Frowning, Kotetsu looked down. He grimaced when he realized what the problem was, but bravely — or perhaps foolishly — tried to talk his way out of it. "Boxers. Come on, Bunny, let's-"

"Boxers," he drawled. "Boxers with Mr. Legend's leering face plastered all over them."

"Hey! Don't talk bad about Mr. Legend," Kotetsu spluttered.

"Considering that he has single-handedly ruined the mood, I think I have a right to."

Muttering curses under his breath, Kotetsu bent down to grab his pants.

Undeterred, Bunny pressed on. "And are they actually _patched up_? You-"

"They're my lucky boxers, alright?!" Kotetsu snapped. He hurriedly tried to pull on his pants, only to stumble when his foot got caught in one of the pant legs.

Bunny was there in a heartbeat, steadying him. "Your lucky boxers?" he asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled, taking care to not meet Bunny's gaze. "I've had them forever. Wore them when I first applied to be a Hero. When Tomoe was pregnant, she went a week over her due date — I wore them every single day, until Kaede finally decided it was time to be born."

Bunny's hand gripped his chin, tilting his head up. "And you wore them today," he said, voice soft and full of amazement.

Kotetsu shrugged, desperately trying to fight the blush he could feel creeping onto his face. "It was important. I wanted..."

Bunny silenced him with a kiss. Which worked well — as that pretty much summed up what Kotetsu had wanted, anyway.


End file.
